Twin Dragons
Twin Dragons is a Mutual Non-Chaining Defense Pact between Camelot and Brotherhood of the Clouds. It was signed on April 21, 2019. Preamble As Arthur sat on his throne, pondering who to execute next, his mistress, Epimetheus, strolled rather sluttily into his chambers. Returning from her quest, she whispered “Kawaii, Desu, Baka, Senpai!” to Arthur. Arthur smiles upon hearing this and sends his dog, Pika, to inform his knights to prepare for a Quest to slay the Dragon that lives in the clouds. The Knights of Camelot, armed with Panzers and ayylien weaponry, prepared to storm the sky. The Knights embarked on their quest, searching for the dragon Epi had spotted. After weeks of travelling the Knights of Camelot, tired and out of tacos, came across a cliff edge covered in odd, colorless flowers and a single Angel Oak Tree. A few voracious knights began to pick the flowers when King Arthur ordered “Leave the flowers alone.” as he pointed his finger in the direction of the looming tree. The knights directed their gazes at the tree and saw a majestic, seemingly ancient, eagle perched on the uppermost branch. “Now that's a meal fit for a King” muttered Epi, still studying the beautiful bird. The rest of the knights echoed in agreement and looked at Arthur for a signal. He winked at Epi and screeched “REEEEEEE” as he charged towards the tree with his knights ensuing behind him. Camelot’s best archers, Vein and Dryad, stayed back launching volley after volley of arrows, while his Bishop, Bill, shot firey-balls of magic, but the eagle seemed to elude them all. The knights regrouped on signal as the royal-blue eagle circled overhead. The eagle circled around the knights faster and faster until they could no longer see anything other than a blur of blue. When they could see once again, the Knights of Camelot found themselves in a strange place floating in the clouds known as Ammus. A booming voice cuts through the pure air, “I am Ventus, Dragon among the clouds and King of the Gods. While I normally do not speak with mortals, you have piqued my interest.” Arthur turned his head to see a dragon, unlike one he’s ever seen before. It was twice as big as any dragon he’d seen before and shared the same sagacious characteristics of the eagle that brought him to this foreign land. As Ventus thumped his tail, Arthur’s knights were already preparing for the battle to come. This time it was Epi who shouted in Weeb, “USAJI!”, that caused the knights to charge, cheering along the way. Ventus laughed and accepted the challenge. Although the Knights of Camelot fought bravely, at the end of the battle, neither the dragon nor any knights were injured. Ventus transformed once again, this time into a great, old man with a flowing gray beard and boomed “You have spirit! Come, you’ve shown me weapons unknown to my kind. I will treat you to a taste of a god.” Arthur signaled to his army to follow the old man. The knights did so and they departed into the castle Aedis. The knights feasted and drank and later in the night Arthur was pulled aside by Ventus, still in his human form. “There’s someone I think you should meet.” says Ventus as he brings Arthur into a connected chamber. “My First Knight, King Thomas of the Brotherhood of the Clouds.” The two Kings conferred, and although it could have just been the liquor, hit it off pretty well. Arthur called for his mistress, and Thomas summoned his officials and more liquor. What happened in that chamber stays in that chamber, but in the morning the Kingdom of Camelot had a new partner, The Brotherhood of the Clouds. Article I - Non-aggression Neither signatory shall engage in any acts detrimental to its counterpart. Should such an incident occur between the signatories, both parties agree to seek solutions through private diplomatic channels. Article II - Mutual Defense The signatories agree to defend one another against any and all military aggression from third parties. This can be in the form of military, diplomatic, or economic resources. The degree of aid to be provided is contingent on the request placed by the defendant. Article III - Intelligence Both signatories agree to share any intelligence they have obtained and that could prove useful or vital to the other. Should any intelligence pertain information concerning a direct, imminent attack, on either signatory, both signatories are mandated to respond appropriately in a joint force. Article IV - Non-Chaining In any scenario where either signatory finds itself attacked as a consequence of fulfillment of third party obligations, the Mutual Defense clause as stipulated by article III will be void. Assistance in such a situation can still be requested for by either signatory; however, its fulfillment will be optional. Article V - Cancellation Should either signatory decide this agreement is not in their best interest, the other signatory must be informed 72 hours prior to their withdrawal. Upon the passing of said hours, all articles are void. Signatories Brotherhood of the Clouds King: Thomas Prince: Excelsior Prime Minister: Morgan Foreign Affairs Minister: Tal Vasa Camelot King: Arthur Bishop: Bill Rice